


I Can't Believe This Is Our Lives

by CharmedTeenWolfCaskett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Watching Supernatural, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett/pseuds/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett
Summary: Just after 12x01 Sam and Dean disappear and reappear in a room with others to watch a show. Maybe things can be different this time around.





	I Can't Believe This Is Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is characters watching their show fanfic.

**SAM JUMPS OFF THE GROUND, GRABS TONI’S NECK AND SHOWS HER THE LONG CUT ON HIS HAND.**

**SAM**

**Maybe you're not as good at your job as you think.**

**SAM CONTINUES TO CHOKE TONI UNTIL SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND. AS SAM STARTS UP THE STAIRS, TONI GETS UP AND GRABS THE CATTLE PROD USING IT AGAINST SAM.**

**SAM**

**Aah!**

**SHE MAKES HER WAY PAST HIM AND IS ABLE TO CLOSE AND LOCK THE DOOR..**

**SAM**

**No! No!**

**SAM POUNDS ON THE DOOR**

**SAM**

**No! No!**

**SAM LAYS BACK AGAINST THE STAIRS.**

Sam was leaning against the stairs in despair when a bright light filled the basement. Toni looked back at the camera and saw that Sam was gone. Her jaw dropped.

**EXTERIOR DAY: DEAN AND CASTIEL HIDE MS WATTS’ CAR. MARY LOOKS AT HER HANDS. DEAN WALKS OVER AND KNEES DOWN IN FRONT OF HIS MOTHER.**

**DEAN**

**Found her cellphone in the car. Last phone call was made from Aldrich, Missouri. We're guessing Sam's probably around there.**

**MARY**

**Good. That's great.**

**DEAN**

**You okay?**

**MARY SHAKES HER HEAD.**

**MARY**

**No. I'm sorry. I just... I spent my life running from this, from hunting. And I got out. I never wanted this for you and Sam.**

**DEAN**

**Mom, I-I get it. I do. If I had kids, I wouldn't want them in this. But Sam and me... saving people and hunting things, this is our life. I think we make the world a better place. I know that we do.**

Dean was getting up to sit next to his mother when this bright light went off and he disappeared. Cas and Mary looked around in confusion, but Cas was not that worried given that it has happened before.

Dean lands, with a pop, in a white room with no windows or doors and looks around in confusion. There was another pop and when he turned he saw it was Sam breathing heavily and looking around dazed.

“Sam!!” Sam looked up confused, “D-Dean?”

Dean runs up to him and looks him over, “Aw, Sammy, what happened to you?”

Sam is still looking confused, “But-but, you’re dead. Amara?”

Dean grimaced and nodded, “Right, well it turns out that they just needed family counseling.”

Sam nodded before looking around, he tried to get up, but had to groan and fall back down.

Dean grabbed him, “Seriously, Sam, what happened?”

“A woman, British Men of Letters, she came to the bunker, shot me, and was just torturing me a minute ago. Where are we?” Dean looked really angry when he heard what this woman had done. He was looking around as well. “No idea Sammy.” He looks to the ceiling, “I could use some medical supplies!” There was a pop and on the table there were many medical supplies.

Sam was looking around while Dean tended to him when there was another pop. They looked and were surprised at who it was…, “Dad?!”

John looked around before looking at Dean and Sam who were looking very confused at what was happening, “Sam, Dean, where are we?”

They shook their heads, “No idea, but it was probably God or an angel.” John looked at Sam for a moment, “Those things aren’t real.” Dean and Sam glanced at each other before looking at John, “Uh, Dad, it’s true. We’ve actually met several angels and just recently God.” John looked very shocked.

Dean remembers what he was doing and turns to Sam. “Where else are you hurt?”

John sharply looks at Sam before noticing that he looked beat up. “What happened to you?”

Sam sighed before gesturing to his foot, Dean looked and let out a hiss. He got to work while Sam told John the same thing except he left out the Men of Letters part. Dean remembered something and groaned.

Sam looked at him, “I forgot, I wasn’t alone when I was grabbed.” Sam nodded, “Yeah, Cas was probably there right?” Dean nodded before rubbing the back of his head, “Cas and… Mom.”

Sam looked shocked while John had to sit down. “M-mom, what do you mean?” Dean explains what Amara did for him, mentioning to John that Amara was God’s sister. John looked confused at that part.

There was another pop and when they looked they saw Bobby. “Bobby!” Sam and Dean yelled. Sam tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Dean. Bobby noticed this. They go through the same thing again when there were a few more pop sounds. They looked and saw Cas, Mary, Jody, a younger Sam and Dean, and Charlie appeared. Cas and Mary looked around and noticed all the dead or younger people before noticing Sam and Dean from their time. Jody saw Sam and Dean and realized something supernatural was happening. Charlie looked around and was just glad that she wasn’t dead.

“M-Mary?” “Mom!” was yelled at the same time as the younger Sam and Dean saw Mary and John looked pale. Mary smiled at them and waved. She looked to the future Sam and saw how roughed up he looked. She looked concerned. “Sammy are you okay.” This caused everyone to look at him. He shifted before waving her off, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean glared at him, “No you’re not.” Younger Dean looked on shocked at what happened to Sam. Younger Sam also looked shocked.

Dean looked at Cas, “Can you do anything?” This caused everyone not in the know to look confused, that looked turned to awe when Sam was miraculously healed. Sam explained again.

He looked around, “Okay first, when did you guys come from?”

Sam and Dean came from just before the pilot.

Charlie right before she died. 

Jody from the vampire hunt with Alex and Claire. 

Bobby from before he was shot in the head. 

John was from before they found the demon, so around dead man’s blood. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, “Well, I guess that means you are from the past and we are from the future.” Everyone looked amazed at that. Younger Sam was wondering what he was doing here and not at Stanford.

 “Yeah, but what are we doing here?” Younger Dean asked. Just then there was another pop with a note. Sam picked up the note since he was the closest.

_You are here to see the future, duh. Have fun!” -G._

“G.?” Sam wondered. Dean shrugged, “I don’t know if it’s God, he was leaving for another vacation with his sister.”

“God has a sister?!” This came from practically everyone. Dean and Sam just smirked.

They all sat down on the couches provided. The present day Sam, Dean, and Cas sat on one couch. John, Mary, SamB, and DeanB sat down on another couch right beside them. That left the last couch for Jody, Charlie and Bobby. They looked around as the light got a bit dimmer and a wall turned black.

Sam and Dean looked at each other hoping it wasn’t going to be that bad of an experience given all that they have been through. 

**Author's Note:**

> It has actually been a while since I started this story, so if there are any requests let me know and I will take it under consideration. Let me know if you want me to change the format of how the episode plays out rather than what it is up top.


End file.
